A Delicious Surprise
by Blufirewing
Summary: This is a short drabble. Heero gets dinner ready for 02-05. Read and review. (dont own Gundam Wing)


Heero ended the video call and smiled to himself. The guys would be back from their mission in about an hour and a half. 'They're sure to be hungry.' He thought to himself as he headed to the kitchen. He searched the cupboards as he tried to think of what he could cook.

He saw a couple boxes of spaghetti noodles and some jars of spaghetti sauce. He knew there was some already thawed boneless and skinless chicken in the fridge. He set it out yesterday unsure how he would cook it. "Chicken Paremsean tonight." He said preparing the ingredients and getting out the utensils he needed. He set the pot of water on 7 to boil and prepared the grease in the boiler.

He then added some flour to a bowl and bread crumbs in another bowl. He whipped up some eggs and began to coat the chicken, The egg would help the flour and bread crumbs stick to the chicken better. Once the grease was hot and the water boiling, he added the chicken and noodles accordingly. The chicken sizzled as he began heating the sauce in the sauce pan and humming to a song in his own head. Everything was almost ready and the guys would be here any moment now.

Heero set the table and then prepared each plate carefully. He first put the noodles on each plate, being sure to give even portions. Then added the sauce and the fried chicken on top. He then placed a slice of parmesean cheese on each chicken and watched as the cheese melted over each side. He set the plates on the table and poured everyone some ice water. As he took off his apron he heard the front door open and then click shut once again.

"Awe, man. You guys smell that! Mmm, smells amazing!" Before Heero had time to register the four exhausted pilots were at the table in a flash, mouths watering as they oogled the food.

"Hold it right there. Go wash you hands and faces. All of you. Shoo. And hurry before it gets cold." Heero said ushering them from the dining room.

Five minutes later, the pilots all sat down to enjoy their dinner. Heero blushed as they all praised his cooking and shoved their mouths full with more pasta and chicken.

"That was great!" Duo shouted rubbing his full belly with a goofy grin on his face. Trowa gave an almost unnoticeable smile and nodded his head. Qustre firmly agreed with Duo stating that was the best Chicken Permesean he ever had and Wufei gave his compliments to the chef with a mock tip of his fake hat and a smile on his face. "I'm glad you all enjoyed it." Heero said smiling and standing up. He went to grab the empty plates when a strong hand with long fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Trowa questioned, raising an eyebrow. Heero looked at him like he'd grown a second head. Surely it was obvious. "The dishes." Heero answered grabbing Trowa's plate. "Not a chance, Yuy." Wufei said at his place with his arms crossed. "You cooked, we'll clean." He finished standing and grabbing his own plate. Quatre and Duo nodded in agreement, shooing Heero out into the living.

Heero protesting the entire time that they just got done with a mission and needed to get some rest. But they didn't listen and closed the kitchen door behind him. Heero sighed and sat on the couch waiting for his fellow pilots to finish up. Truth was he didn't truly mind them cleaning. The cooking tired him out and with a full stomach to boot he was ready for bed. His eyes slipped shut before he knew it he was out.

The other pilots found him sitting on the couch with his head rolled to the side sound asleep. They smiled and Trowa picked him up and carried him to his room. Quatre tucked the covers around him, Duo kissed his forehead with a whispered goodnight and Wufei shut off the light as he closed the door behind them.

They hadn't expected a dinner when they returned to the safe house but it was definitely a welcome surprise and they hoped this wouldn't be the last time it happened. Heero really was an excellent cook. With sighs and grunts they all plopped into their respective beds, out before their heads hit the pillows. Owari


End file.
